DeiSaso On the Rebound
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Basicly the ulterior version of my fan fiction DeiSaso Not on the Rebound


This was a request from Selyann, whom requested I do a DeiSaso fan fic

I know some of my regular readers are not used to me writing DeiSaso (How do you think I feel then? T-T ) But I love a challenge ^-^ I don't hate the pairing, as long as Sasori and Deidara have smut I ish a happy girl ^O^ Though I hate that I had to make Sasori VERY OOC =.= I suck at making him ukeish

Oh, and you will get the impression that Sasori is like a little kid, as I say at the very beginning of it he is 18, only 1 year younger than Deidara =.=

This is the alternative to my fan fic Not on the Rebound, basicly it got a different ending and instead of Konan I had Pein (cause that is what Selyann requested ^-^ )

So without further to do

**DeiSaso- On the**** Rebound**

A figure was looking in the bathroom mirror at himself. He had shaggy red hair and two muddy brown orbs for eyes. I bet you know who this 18 year old is. Yep. Sasori Akasuna.

Sasori was busily primping himself. He was going to go see his boy friend, Pein. Course Pein had said to come at 2, and it was now 12, but Sasori hated to keep others waiting, even if it meant meeting them early.

"My, don't you look handsome, un?"

Sasori looked in the door way at the blonde whom he shared the apartment with. Bet you can't guess the blonde's name. Damn. Yes, this 19 year olds name was Deidara Iwa.

"Yeah, you would just love to tap this ass, wouldn't you Brat?" They both smirked at each other.

"You know I would, un."

They both chuckled. It was a well known fact to Sasori that Deidara was gay as well. But Sasori knew that they weren't together for 3 reasons.

Sasori had a boyfriend.

Deidara had a boyfriend.

And 3- …Well, Sasori just couldn't imagine them being together!! Not in a million and 2 years!!

"Seriously, you're spending more time in front of the mirror than me, un!! And that is saying something!! My hair doesn't get this luscious because of Nature, un!!!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and walked past Deidara.

"Fine. I'm off then." Sasori was about to walk out the door when he was stopped by Deidara.

"Looks like it's gonna rain. You should take an umbrella, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure that Pein will lend me one if it is raining. See ya Brat, don't bring any strange guys home while I'm out, unless they're hot!!"

And with that Sasori was out the door and walking down the street.

-

Sasori was looking nervously up at the sky. Shit. Looked like it would start raining sooner than expected. He started to walk faster, approaching Pein's house quickly.

The sky started to sputter up a light rain, but Sasori didn't mind. It wasn't like he was getting drenched!!

_I think you're running, you're running scared little girl_

_From the sharp point each relationship hits, so you feel the need to blow it to Bits!!_

Sasori walked up the front steps of his boyfriend's house.

_But soon, your gonna wake and see, you can run little child but you'll never be free_

He knocked 3 times and awaited her to answer.

_No you'll never be free, no, no, no, have your fun little child don't you worry bout me…_

Sasori waited 2 minutes. No answer. He blinked and jumped over the fence, and into the back yard. He was about to enter through the door with his spare key when he noticed something through the window.

_OH GOD!! Don't leave me, crying in the rain, __I'm always crying in the rain, god I hate crying in the rain!!!_

Through the window he could see two figures, naked, on the couch. He stared in horror as he came to realisation that the orange hair belonged to his boyfriend, Pein.

_I see you through the window, looking so drawn and pale. Oh how can you stand to be man handled by that Steven Segal pony tail?!_

Sasori recognised the person all over his boy friend as Itachi. He could hear their moaning and cries from outside. Realisation struck Sasori. Pein was cheating on him.

_You needed to experiment, And dickhead fit the bill,_

_But he doesn't love you, And he'll never understand you , Like I will, like I will!_

Sasori backed away from the window. Lightning flashed above him and the rain intensified. Sasori barely noticed this.

_You can run, little child, But you'll never be free! No you'll never be free, __No no no!  
Have your fun, little child-- Don't you worry 'bout me! Don't you worry 'bout me, No, no, no!  
_

Sasori stood up.

_  
Hello? Hello?  
_

He turned and walked out the backyard.

_Don't leave me cryin' in the rain!  
_

Tears were rolling down Sasori's face, not that anyone noticed with the rain.

_I'm always cryin' in the rain!_

Sasori was soaked by the time he reached the shared appartment.

_  
God I hate cryin' in the rain!_

Sasori knocked on the door and awaited his room mate to let him in out of the rain.

-

Deidara heard Sasori's usual 3 knocks, though they seemed less enthusiastic than usual. Pein probably hadn't been home and he had been forced to walk back in the rain. Deidara chuckled and shook his head. Sasori was sometimes an idiot.

The blonde stood up and opened the bleach white door, revealing his soaked room mate standing on the porch.

"Told you, you should have gotten an umbrella, un. Told you, told you, told you." Deidara said this jokingly.

Sasori didn't budge. A shadow hid the top half oh his face.

Deidara immediately sensed that there was something was wrong.

Sasori tilted his head up, his red and puffy eyes meeting with Deidara's azure orbs.

Deidara's eyes widened. That wasn't rain streaking down Sasori's face, those were tears.

Sasori suddenly flung his arms around Deidara's waist and buried his head in the blonde's chest.

Deidara sighed and, after pushing the door strong enough so that it would close, wrapped his arms around the smaller male's shoulders.

Sasori muffled something against Deidara's camouflage patterned shirt.

"I can't hear you, Danna." Deidara pulled Sasori's head away from his chest and tilted his face up so their eyes locked.

"H-He was cheat-ing on me wi- with Itachi…" More tears poured down from Sasori's puffy red eyes.

Deidara gave a soft smile, though his eyes and expression still expressed pity towards the red head.

"You know what, Danna, un? I was hurt by someone I loved. I loved him with all my heart, but he fell in love with someone else, un."

Sasori blinked away more tears. "What happened to him?"

"Well, un. He found out later on that the person was cheating on him. Do you want to know what their name is?"

Sasori forced a slight nod, not trusting himself to speak any more.

"His name was Sasori Akasuna."

Sasori's eyes suddenly flashed wide. His mouth opened, trying to make a word, though none came out.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened next?"

Sasori just continued to stare. Deidara gave a predatory smirk and lowered his lips to one of Sasori's ears.

"He decided to let me fuck him senseless while he was on the rebound." As a full stop Deidara ran his tongue over the outer shell of Sasori's ear.

Sasori shuddered at both the bare words and at the seductive manner which Deidara used his tongue.

Deidara's mouth started to move away from Sasori's ear, starting to kiss down the red head's jaw bone. He finally pressed his lips tenderly, yet forcefully, onto Sasori's. Sasori didn't pull away.

The smaller male felt a pair of teeth nibble on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to the blonde. Sasori felt a skilled tongue slip into his mouth and start to explore the sweet tasting cavern. Sasori melted into the kiss and into a war of tongues. Deidara won over the red head.

Sasori could feel soft hands slip to the rim of his shirt, and the fabric being pulled over his head and being then chucked randomly around the room. He in turn pulled Deidara's silk shirt off, chucking it randomly before staring hungrily and Deidara's 6 pack. Deidara smirked at the look on Sasori's face. It was a look of lust and want.

Deidara grabbed his uke's hand and pulled him along to his bedroom. Sasori didn't make any objections to this. As soon as they got to Deidara's room Sasori was pushed down onto the double bed. Deidara crawled over him, smirking victoriously over the younger red head.

"Deidara~"

"Yes, un?"

"I w-want you inside of m-me…"

Deidara chuckled sadistically.

"I know you don't like being kept waiting, Danna, but I'm going to take this as slow as possible, un. Kukuku."

Deidara started to nip and lick at Sasori's unguarded throat. Sasori mewed beneath him. The blonde loved the sound. He started to move his lips lower, kissing and nipping as he went. He made his way over Sasori's slim waist and stopped at the rim of the boy's pants.

He gave a short hum and slipped the pair of pants off, along with the boxers beneath. Deidara gave a chuckle.

"My, Danna, you're so big. Maybe you should be seme…Na, un."

Before Sasori could reply, Deidara had already taken his erection into his mouth. Sasori bit his lip to stop from crying out at the warmth. Deidara started to suck on the hard appendage, forcing moans to slip from Sasori's mouth. The blonde continued to suck hard, beginning to hum as well. Sasori cried out as he was deep throated, moving his hands to grip Deidara's blonde silky hair.

Deidara chuckled against the red head's length, making Sasori cry out at the vibrations. It wasn't long till Sasori couldn't take it any more and released into Deidara's mouth. Deidara licked up the creamy substance and smirked.

"Mmm, you taste so delicious, Danna, un~"

Sasori was panting, but he knew that tonight was far from over. Deidara moved up and locked lips with Sasori. The red head opened his mouth to the blonde, tasting his own essence. He found it kind of kinky.

The shorter boy's hands moved down and tried to undo Deidara's pants. Deidara saw the Sasori was struggling and helped him out, slipping his pants and boxers off. Deidara sat down on Sasori's chest, moving his length to the red head's mouth.

"My turn, un~"

Sasori found it a little disturbing but even so he leaned his mouth forward and took Deidara's cock into his mouth. He began to suck on the appendage, listening to the groans coming from Deidara's lips. He started to hum against the heated skin. Deidara started to subconsciously rock his hips, causing Sasori to nearly gag. But even so Sasori kept on sucking. Deidara shuddered as he orgasmed into the smaller boy's mouth. Sasori swallowed the semen and kissed the tip of Deidara's man hood.

Deidara sat back until he was straddling the boy beneath him. He bought three fingers to Sasori's lips.

"Suck, un."

Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and separated the three fingers. He started to suck seductively on the first one, moving to the next one when he decided there was enough saliva coating it. Deidara stared at the seductive sight which made him hard once more.

"I should tell you this now Danna, I'm pretty sadistic, un."

He ripped his fingers from Sasori's mouth and shoved all three of them into Sasori's ass. Sasori cried out in pain. Deidara started to thrust his fingers in and out. Sasori clutched vigorously at the sheets of the bed. He suddenly cried out in pleasure as Deidara hit his prostate.

Deidara smirked sadistically and pulled his fingers out of Sasori and shoved his man hood into the red head's heat. Sasori screamed out in pain. Deidara kissed away a few tears and waited a bit for Sasori to adjust.

"It's okay, Danna, un. You're doing so well~"

Sasori's pants faded away from those of pain and changed to pleasure. He bucked his hips slightly, silently begging for more. Deidara pulled his man hood out slightly and thrust back in. Deidara continued to do this, pulling out just a bit more and thrusting in just a little bit harder each time, until he was up to the point where he was pulling his man hood mostly out and shoving back in. Sasori was groaning at the feeling of Deidara inside of him.

Now, Sasori was indeed a virgin (well, he was 5 minutes ago anyway). He had never had sex with Pein before, even though they had been going out for 2 months. Probably the reason why Pein was cheating on him. Sasori didn't know how he had survived 18 years without knowing just how fucking good this feeling was.

He suddenly cried out when Deidara rammed into something. He heard Deidara give a sadistic chuckle.

"Looks like I've found your prostate, Sasori Danna, un~"

"Deidara~"

Deidara smirked and pulled nearly all the way out once more. He slammed back into Sasori's sweet spot, causing said red head to cry out once more. Both of them were already sweaty at this point.

Deidara shivered. Sasori's tight heat was so pleasurable. He continued to pull in and out of his uke, continuing to ram into his prostate. His thrusts were rewarded with Sasori's cries switching to screams as Deidara continued to thrust deeper and deeper.

Deidara could feel himself coming closer to that blissful edge of orgasm. But he refused to release before his red headed uke. He grabbed Sasori's cock and started to pump him in time with his hard thrusts. Sasori cried even louder.

It wasn't long until Sasori cried out Deidara's name and release all over their naked bodies.

His walls clamped around Deidara's member, pulling Deidara over the edge as well. Deidara came deep inside of Sasori, panting hard.

Deidara pulled out of Sasori and lied down next to him, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Deidara gave a soft chuckle.

"Wow, Saso, you're a good fuck."

In response, Sasori rolled over onto his side, back facing Deidara. He was so shocked with what had just happened.

"Whatever, Brat."

He heard Deidara chuckle behind him.

"Oh, I get it. Now you're in the whole 'I can't believe I just slept with my best friend' phase. I know, Danna, in fact I reckon that Pein is going to show up any second now with an excuse or something. Then your going to believe him and act like this never happened."

Sasori was just silent. Sure enough, a minute later the door bell rang. Sasori threw the covers off of him. He got up, ignoring the pain in his ass, and slipped on his pants.

He left Deidara in the bedroom, not even bothering to look back at the smirk on his face.

He opened the door to find his supposed boyfriend, Pein, standing there.

"Hey Sasori-Chan~!! You weren't over at 2, so I took a random guess and came to see if you were sick. So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel sick."

"What happened?"

Sasori smirked.

"I found out that you were cheating on me with Itachi."

Pein's eyes widened.

"IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!!"

Sasori leaned forward and whispered in Pein's ear.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself."

Before Pein could say anything Sasori had already pulled away and slammed the door, locking it. Good thing he had never given Pein a house key.

Sasori went back into the bedroom.

Deidara had managed to get dressed, and was now smiling lightly at Sasori from the edge of the bed.

"You proved me wrong, Danna, un."

Deidara took a drag of his cigarette. Sasori pulled a shirt out of the wardrobe and slipped it on.

"Don't worry Saso, things are still the same as before, un. Rebound sex doesn't count."

Sasori turned to Deidara.

"Well, this time it counts, Brat."

Deidara quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Saso?"

Sasori smirked.

"I know that you don't actually have a boyfriend, Dei."

Deidara blinked and took another drag of his cigarette.

"So what if I don't, un?"

Sasori sighed and made his way over to Deidara. Much to the blonde's surprise Sasori slipped into his lap, a seductive smirk on his lips.

"Well Brat, since I'm such a good fuck, I would recommend that you ask this ass out. Maybe then you would get to tap it some more."

Deidara blinked.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?"

Sasori chuckled and ran a hand up Deidara's shirt.

"Dah."

Deidara looked at Sasori then took another drag from the cig. He puffed out the smoke and put the butt into his black ash tray.

"Fine then."

Deidara pulled Sasori's lips into a kiss. The kiss soon became feverish and clothes were soon abandoned around the room.

The rain continued to pour outside, but it couldn't be heard over the sounds of the two new lovers inside the apartment.

_  
Don't leave me cryin' in the rain!  
I'm always cryin' in the rain!  
God I hate cryin' in the rain!_

**The End.**


End file.
